


Pomiędzy końcami świata

by czarna_pantera



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A Magic Flower, Archery, Community: Mirriel, Epiphyllum, FIFA World Cup 2018, Family, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Cactus, Omelettes and Pancakes, Wakanda National Football Team, World Cup, sport
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Co się dzieje, kiedy nic się nie dzieje – czyli co robią bohaterowie, kiedy światu akurat nic nie zagraża. Czyli Clint smaży omlety i naleśniki dla rodziny, doktor Strange powoli odnajduje się w nowej roli, a T'Challa i Shuri śledzą zmagania Wakandy na Mistrzostwach Świata w Rosji.





	Pomiędzy końcami świata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andromedamirtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/gifts).



> Tekst powstał na wymianę oddolną do MCU „Wymiana bez granic” na Forum Mirriel. Podziękowania dla Merryloon za wymyślenie tytułu. :)

— Dzieci, śniadanie! — zawołał Clint, zręcznie odwracając naleśnika i jednocześnie zerkając na drugą patelnię, na której właśnie dochodził omlet.

Tupot stóp na schodach, brzmiący jakby pędził po nich średniej wielkości słoń, świadczył o tym, że potomstwo nie potrzebowało żadnej dodatkowej zachęty. Wpadli do kuchni z prędkością Quicksilvera, jak zawsze gadając jedno przez drugie. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd czerpali rano tyle energii. Sami z Laurą niekiedy jechali już na absolutnych rodzicielskich rezerwach sił. Chociaż ostatnio Nate pozwalał im pospać aż do szóstej, a czasami nawet do wpół do siódmej, dał im do wiwatu bardziej, niż dwójka starszych dzieci razem wzięta, gdy była w jego wieku. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że jak każda Apokalipsa, i ta w końcu dobiegnie końca. Przynajmniej do kolejnego etapu ząbkowania.

— Kto chce pierwszy omlet? — zapytał wesoło Clint.

— Ja!!! — krzyknęli jednocześnie Coopera i Lila.

Tymczasem Laura, z lekkim obłędem w oczach, usiłowała nakłonić Nathaniela do zjedzenia kaszki. Grymasił ponad wszelką miarę. Clint z rozmachem postawił na stole kopiasty talerz naleśników i pospieszył żonie na pomoc.

— Usiądź, przejmę tę niezwykle trudną misję.

— Proszę bardzo, panie agencie specjalny. Ciekawe, jak ci pójdzie. — Laura bez oporów wręczyła mu miseczkę i łyżeczkę, i podeszła do ekspresu, żeby zrobić sobie kawę.

— Gdzie leci flu-flu? — zapytał Clint, zręcznie manewrując łyżeczką. Żona tylko rzuciła na niego okiem, jakby zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliła. Opadła na krzesło przy stole z wyraźną ulgą, z parującym kubkiem w dłoniach, odruchowo upominając Coopera, by podzielił się z siostrą marmoladą.

Nate rozdziawił usta, jak urzeczony śledząc tor lotu łyżeczki z kaszką. Hawkeye tylko na to czekał.

— Ha! Widzisz, to wcale nie jest takie trudne — powiedział z dumą. — Trzeba mieć odpowiednie tylko podejście i…

W tym samym momencie Nate pokazał, na co go stać.

— Pffflu-pfflu! — parsknął, plując kaszką na wszystkie strony. Klasnął w rączki, uradowany wystrzałowym efektem.

Laura posłała mężowi znaczące spojrzenie sponad kubka z kawą, przygryzając wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, bo taka reakcja mogłaby zachęcić Nate’a do kolejnych podobnych popisów, a malowania kuchni nie mieli w planach.

Clint spokojnie wytarł twarz serwetką i obejrzał się na ścianę.

— Dobrze chociaż, że to nie buraczki — westchnął.

Po śniadaniu (i wytarciu ściany) cała rodzina przeniosła się do ogrodu za domem. Była piękna pogoda. Laura, siedząc na kocu, jednym okiem czytała książkę, a drugim co i rusz zerkała na Nate’a, sprawdzając, co robi. Na szczęście dziecko, po porannych wyskokach, bardzo grzecznie bawiło się w ich niby-piaskownicy (była to po prostu kupa piasku, która nigdy nie została zagospodarowana; Hawkeye miał kiedyś zamiar usypać z niego wał-strzałochwyt, ale uświadomił sobie, że jest mu właściwie do niczego niepotrzebny, bo nigdy nie pudłował).

Clint wystawił dzieciom tarczę, bo domagały się zabawy w ratowanie miasta (nie miał pojęcia, skąd im się wzięło to porównanie; czego oni się znów naoglądali?). Cooper i Lila posiadali własne łuki, odpowiednio do nich dobrane, ale to córka wykazywała więcej zainteresowania łucznictwem. Cooper szybko się zniechęcał, gdy nie mógł być w czymś najlepszy i niezbyt pociągała go techniczna strona tego sportu, jak konserwacja łuku. Lila natomiast asystowała tacie przy wszystkich naprawach w „lecznicy strzał”, jak to nazywała. Dopytywała się, czy można strzelać z łuku z grzbietu kucyka (Clint, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, czy to możliwe; jedno było pewne — Lila była jeszcze za mała, żeby samodzielnie jeździć na normalnym, ułożonym do tego sportu koniu). Natomiast Nate ze wszystkich swoich książeczek najchętniej kartkował tę o wesołych przygodach Robin Hooda. Ilekroć trafiał na obrazek przedstawiający głównego bohatera, trzymającego łuk, wskazywał go, pytając „tata?”.

— Nie, szkrabie, tata nie strzela z długiego łuku prostego, tylko z refleksyjnego — mówił za każdym razem, tak jakby dziecko mogło to zrozumieć. Pewne jednak było, że na swoje trzecie urodziny dostanie własny mały łuczek. I przed czwartymi będzie wiedział, co to jest punkt kotwiczny i lotka prowadząca.

Clint, pracując na farmie, otoczony rodziną, czuł się zwyczajnie szczęśliwy. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że takie spokojne życie, gdzie największego zastrzyku adrenaliny dostarczało odkrycie gąsienic na sałacie, będzie mu odpowiadać. Hodowali dynie i arbuzy na sprzedaż, mieli też jedną szklarnię z pomidorami i mały sad; poza tym trochę warzyw na własny użytek. Wieczorami kleił strzały, które robił na indywidualne zamówienia klientów. Wielkim powodzeniem cieszyły się zwłaszcza drewniane, tradycyjne, z wklejkami z rogu w osadzie promienia. Laura, na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, podejmowała zlecenia na ilustracje, głównie do książek dla dzieci. Zamierzała wkrótce wrócić do produkcji pluszaków, które sprzedawała na ebayu. Cieszyły się szalonym powodzeniem.

Hawkeye wcale nie żałował, że zrezygnował z członkostwa w Avengersach. Zrobił swoje, pomógł uratować świat, nawet dwa razy. Teraz inni, młodsi, posiadający prawdziwe moce, mogli zająć jego miejsce. Przeczuwał, że ten spokój nie potrwa wiecznie, ale chciał by te chwile trwały jak najdłużej. Dzieciakom i Laurze po prostu się to należało. Wystarczająco dużo wycierpieli, gdy o ojcu i mężu pisano jako o bandycie. I żeby to tylko raz!

Najgorzej wspominał te parę miesięcy bezpośrednio po Incydencie, chociaż nikt nie powiedział mu wtedy złego słowa. Nat, inni Avengersi i Fury okazali mu dużo zrozumienia. Ale wystarczyło, że obwiniał samego siebie. Jedno rzucone przez Lokiego zaklęcie wystarczyło, by znalazł się pod jego wpływem i był na każde jego skinienie. By dla niego mordował. Najgorsze, że pewnym sensie cały czas był świadomy i dobrze wiedział, co robił. I w żaden sposób nie mógł się powstrzymać. Choć po wewnętrznym śledztwie, przeprowadzonym przez T.A.R.C.Z.Ę, został oczyszczony z zarzutów, wcale nie poprawiło to jego kondycji psychicznej.

Spędził wiele bezsennych nocy. Innym razem śniły mu się koszmary. I powracający, obezwładniający lęk, że coś takiego mogłoby wydarzyć się ponownie. Nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich problemach z żoną. Ukojenie znajdował tylko wtedy, gdy strzelał do celu — bo to był jedyny moment, gdy nie rozpamiętywał, co się wydarzyło. Gdy miał pełną kontrolę. Ale wraz z ostatnią wystrzeloną strzałą, ledwie zdjął cięciwę z łuku, widmo Lokiego powracało. Jakby wciąż tkwił w jego głowie. Napełniało go to wściekłością i rozpaczą. Nie chciał z tym żyć. Nie mógł z tym żyć. W końcu dotarło do niego, że musi zmierzyć się z tym strachem. Pomogło mu psychoterapeutka, pracująca dla T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Z jej pomocą jakoś zdołał uporać się ze swoimi demonami.

Ledwie wrócił do jako takiej równowagi, spadł kolejny cios. Wieści o jego powiązaniach z Lokim w jakiś sposób wyciekły do prasy. Wtedy, „dla jego własnego dobra”, wysłano go na dłuższy urlop, co było równoznaczne z usunięciem ze służby, chociaż Fury próbował jakoś w jego sprawie interweniować.

Ale to już nie miało znaczenia. Clint z ulgą usunął się w cień. Ostatecznie, co mógł zdziałać facet z łukiem, skoro inni byli znacznie bardziej kompetentni w ratowania świata? Poza tym Avengersi mieli Kapitana Amerykę, Iron Mana i Scarlet Witch. Następca Robin Hooda odszedł do lamusa. Nie było dla niego miejsca w XXI wieku.

Czasami tylko, gdy czytał wiadomości w Internecie, i od czasu do czasu trafiał na wzmiankę o działającym poza prawem łuczniku ze Starling City, zaczynał odczuwać pewne wątpliwości. Wyglądało na to, że zwykły facet z łukiem mógł zrobić jednak całkiem sporo.

 

 

 

* * *

Nowe życie Stephena ustabilizowało się zaskakująco szybko. Codziennie przeczesywał plan astralny, wypatrując potencjalnych zagrożeń, spędzając wiele godzin na medytacji i podróżach po innych wymiarach. Raz w tygodniu spotykał się z innymi mistrzami, sprawującymi pieczę nad sanktuariami w Londynie i Hong Kongu, by podzielić się spostrzeżeniami na temat dokonanych obserwacji. „Bez zmian” było najlepszą możliwą wiadomością. Pozostali mistrzowie, między innymi Hamir i Wong, pozostali w Kamar-Taj, by doglądać szkolenia kolejnych adeptów magii. Wspólnie, najlepiej jak potrafili, starali się podtrzymywać spuściznę Starożytnej i przekazywać dalej jej nauki.

Chociaż teraz to Strange nosił tytuł Najwyższego Czarnoksiężnika, wciąż pod wieloma względami czuł się niekompetentny. To było dla niego nowe doświadczenie. Zawsze pewny siebie, przekonany o swojej rozległej wiedzy, popartej latami praktyki, teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek miał świadomość, że tak naprawdę wciąż był nowicjuszem w dziedzinie, której się poświęcił. Jakby dotknął lustra wody i obserwował rozchodzące się po nim kręgi. Wszechświat był nieskończenie wielki. Udało mu się powstrzymać Dormammu, ale miał całkowitą pewność, że to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Ostatni atak Thanosa na Ziemię, którego zdołali pokonać razem z Avengersami, tylko to potwierdzał.

Chcąc się jak najlepiej przygotować na konfrontację z nieznanym, każdą wolną chwilę spędzał w bibliotece Sanctum. Nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć, przekopywał się przez zasoby metodycznie. Przeglądał książki i te najbardziej interesujące odkładał na stos oznaczy jako „natychmiast do przeczytania”. W nocy, gdy jego materialne ciało odpoczywało, forma astralna mogła zająć się lekturą. W dzień nie miał na to zbyt wiele czasu.

Dzisiaj dotarł do biblioteki nieco później, niż zwykle. Rano musiał dopilnować wymiany drzwi, zniszczonych podczas ataku ogromnej gałki ocznej, która przyjechała do niego na tandemie. Później okazało się zresztą, że ta niezwykła istota miała dość pokojowe zamiary; chciała po prostu wrócić do swojego wymiaru. Adres Sanctum znalazła w książce telefonicznej, a tandem nawinął się po drodze, więc postanowiła się nim posłużyć, żeby było szybciej — trudno było osądzić, co z tych dwóch rzeczy było bardziej niezwykłe. Usiłowała delikatnie zapukać, ale jej nie wyszło, co skończyło się zdemolowaniem holu. Gdy Strange’owi udało się zrozumieć, o co jej chodzi (peleryna posłużyła za tłumacza), odprawił niezbędne rytuały i odesłał ją z wielką ulgą tam, skąd pochodziła. Tandem po cichu podrzucił właścicielowi.

Koło południa wpadł do niego Wong, pożyczyć parę artefaktów. Przy okazji wyskoczyli coś zjeść na mieście (Stephen fundował, bo Wong dalej uważał, że nie należy gromadzić dóbr materialnych, w związku z tym nie miał przy sobie żadnej gotówki).

Teraz Strange powoli skłaniał się ku wnioskowi, że księga, którą obecnie przeglądał, raczej na nic mu się nie przyda. Zawierała głównie receptury na różne mikstury, a Stephen nie miał zamiaru zajmować się ani ziołolecznictwem, ani warzeniem eliksirów o bliżej nieznanym przeznaczeniu.

Już miał odłożyć książkę na miejsce, gdy peleryna, dotąd grzecznie unosząca się w pobliżu, czekając na to, aż będzie potrzebna, ni stąd, ni zowąd o mało co nie wleciała mu głowę. Zdradzała wszelkie objawy wielkiego poruszenia.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Stephen z lekkim niepokojem.

Róg peleryny prześlizgnął się po stronie książki. Wyraźnie domagała się jej przewrócenia. Strange, zainteresowany, o co mogło jej chodzić, zaczął kartkować księgę, cofając się strona po stronie.

Gdy dotarł do strony dwieście trzydziestej szóstej, peleryna musnęła rogiem jego dłoń, zatrzymując go. Wskazała na recepturę.

Stephen przeczytał ją z zaciekawieniem, spodziewając się co najmniej przepisu na transmutację metali, przemiany ołowiu w złoto, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju (pozwoliłoby to rozwiązać palący problem, czym zapłacić za remont w Sanctum; musiał uregulować drugą połowę rachunku i zaczynał rozważać zatrudnienie się jako magik, bawiący dzieci na imprezach urodzinowych albo iluzjonista, wyciągający króliki i gołębie z cylindra). Ale mikstura dotyczyła farbowania tkanin. Magicznych tkanin. Potrzebny był do tego niezwykle rzadki kwiat o specjalnych właściwościach, występujący tylko w Meksyku i Ameryce Południowej. Spojrzał ze zdumieniem na pelerynę. „Wpatrywała się” w niego w napięciu, nadstawiając kołnierz.

— Co się stało? Życie straciło kolor? — zażartował Stephen.

Peleryna okręciła się w powietrzu, wskazując swój bok. Faktycznie wydawał się nieco przetarty i wyblakły. Pamiątka po Thanosie. Wstawiona łata była chyba jakiejś gorszej jakości. Sądził, że całkiem dobrze poszło mu z zaklęciem, którym poratował uszkodzoną pelerynę, ale najwyraźniej tkanie za pomocą magii jednak nie było jego mocną stroną.

— No dobrze, wiesz, że nie potrafię ci odmówić…

Peleryna zrobiła małą pętlę w powietrzu, wyraźnie nie posiadając się z radości. Przywołał ją do siebie. Przyfrunęła do niego posłusznie i po chwili poczuł na ramionach znajomy, przydający pewności ciężar materiału.

Odkąd został Najwyższym Czarnoksiężnikiem, nigdy nie mógł być pewien, jak potoczy się jego dzień. Prędzej jednak spodziewałby się, że powędruje do wymiaru zamieszkanego przez ogromne gałki oczne, niż do Meksyku, by odnaleźć kwiat Epifilum — kaktusa, który kwitł tylko przez jedną jedyną noc.

* * *

Wielobarwny tłum na stadionie falował, niczym trawy sawanny pod naporem wiatru. Poza kibicami _Oranje_ , na trybunach znajdowały się spore grupy Meksykanów, Brazylijczyków i Kolumbijczyków, przemieszane z widzami z Rosji. Na tym tle sektor Wakandy wyglądał stosunkowo skromnie, choć nie brakowało w nim zielono-czarno-czerwonych flag, powiewających na wietrze. Fani wypełnili go po brzegi niemal natychmiast po otwarciu bram, by wspierać swoją reprezentację nawet podczas rozgrzewki. Śpiewali, tańczyli i ogólnie wydawali się dobrze bawić, zanim jeszcze zaczęło się spotkanie. Niektórzy mieli ze sobą wuwuzele. Ktoś wniósł na stadion olbrzymią pluszową panterę. Służby porządkowe łagodnie acz stanowczo prosiły o usunięcie jej z przejścia. Kibice niby to stosowali się do tego polecenia, ale najdalej po paru minutach pantera magicznym sposobem ponownie pojawiała się na schodach. W końcu zainstalowano ją tuż przy barierce, oddzielającą centralne sektory od górnej trybuny, i służby na to już przymknięto oko. Tuż obok ustawiło się w szeregu czternastu kibiców, przyciągających uwagę całego stadionu. Byli nadzy do pasa, wysmarowani białą farba, w czerwono-zielonych spodniach. Każdy reprezentował inną literę, wymalowaną na zielono na piersiach i brzuchu. Układały się oczywiście w słowa WAKANDA FOREVER.

T’Challa i Shuri zajęli miejsca w loży honorowej, obok zastępcy pani ambasador Holandii. Mężczyzna zerkał trochę niepewnie na asystę króla Wakandy, Okoye i dwie inne Dora Milaje, Ayo i Xoliswę.

— A panie nie usiądą? — zapytał dość głupio w pewnym momencie, gdy już wymienił oficjalne uprzejmości z królem, zgodnie z protokołem dyplomatycznym.

— Panie są w pracy — poinformowała go życzliwie Shuri.

— Aha — odparł zastępca, który najwyraźniej nie doczytał o roli, jaką pełniły Dora Milaje.

Dalsza część konwersacji potoczyła się jednak sprawnie. Wykazał nawet zainteresowanie wakandyjską ligą i przez chwilę porozmawiali o drużynach, które uczestniczyły w Afrykańskiej Lidze Mistrzów. Przyznał otwarcie, że nie kojarzy z nazwiska żadnego z zawodników reprezentacji. Nic dziwnego, niewielu wakandyjskich piłkarzy grało w zagranicznych ligach, a już na placu jednej ręki można było wymienić tych, którzy występowali w barwach największych klubów.

— Za dużo tu ludzi — mruknęła w pewnym momencie Okoye krytycznie. Stała za fotelem króla, ani na chwilę nie przestając czujnie lustrować otoczenia.

— Jesteśmy na stadionie. Tu musi być dużo ludzi — odparł T’Challa. Również nie przepadał za tłumami i hałasem. Kojarzyły mu się z potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwem.

— Rety, ludzie, okażcie trochę radości! Pierwszy raz w historii jesteśmy na Mundialu, to jest takie super! — entuzjazmowała się Shuri.    

T’Challa uśmiechnął się lekko. Przypomniał sobie, jak sam ganiał za piłką razem z W’Kabim, Zatamą, Taką i innymi towarzyszami zabaw, gdy byli dzieciakami, a życie wydawało się pozbawione trosk. Nikt nie chciał stać na bramce, więc co jakiś czas zmieniali się na tej pozycji.

— Skoro to takie super, to czemu ciągle siedzisz z nosem w telefonie? — zauważył z rozbawieniem.

Shuri, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, oderwała wzrok od smartfona.

— Oj, tylko sprawdzam, co piszą o naszej reprezentacji na Twitterze. I inne newsy.

— Jakie inne newsy? — zapytał podejrzliwie T’Challa.

— Fakenewsy, ściśle rzecz biorąc. Wiesz, ile razy wzięto mnie za twoją żonę?

— Co takiego???

— Bardzo cię proszę, braciszku, nigdy przenigdy nie sprawdzaj taga tshuri...

— Ani mi to w głowie… — mruknął T’Challa, zastanawiając się, czy otworzenie się Wakandy na świat było na pewno takim świetnym pomysłem.

Awans reprezentacji na Mistrzostwa Świata w Rosji jakby symbolicznie przypieczętował zmianę, której kierunek wyznaczył T’Challa. Drużyna już wcześniej regularnie uczestniczyła w rozgrywkach Pucharu Narodów Afryki, ale jak dotąd nigdy nie odniosła sukcesu w eliminacjach (sport był jedynym odstępstwem od zamkniętej polityki T’Chaki, który był wielkim fanem piłki nożnej, a reprezentacja, siłą rzeczy, musiał z kimś grać).

Gdy po losowaniu okazało się, że Wakanda wylądowała w „grupie śmierci” razem z Holandią, Włochami i Stanami Zjednoczonymi, została zgodnie okrzyknięta przez prasę zagraniczną jako dostarczyciel punktów. Niektórzy dziennikarze wyrażali obłudną troskę, że debiut tego małego, zacofanego kraiku na wielkiej imprezie skończy się ciężkim łomotem. Poza tym o drużynie pisano głównie jako o ciekawostce niższego szczebla, gdzieś pomiędzy informacjami o powrocie Egiptu po 28 latach, najstarszym uczestniku Mundialu w historii, 45-letnim bramkarzu Essamie El-Hadarym, czy rekordziście Meksykaninie Rafaelu Marquezie, który miał się pojawić w podstawowej „jedenastce” na swoim piątym Mundialu z rzędu. Na stronie FIFA imiona i nazwiska niektórych wakandyjskich piłkarzy zapisano z błędami. Szybko to poprawiono, ale pewien niesmak pozostał.

Gdy reprezentacje wyszły na boisko, doping ze strony kibiców Wakandy jakimś sposobem zdołał zagłuszyć znacznie liczniejszych Holendrów. Mocno pomogły w tym wuwuzele. Publiczność odśpiewała hymny razem ze swoimi zawodnikami. Przed rozpoczęciem meczu piłkarze Wakandy na moment ustawili się w zwarty krąg, kładąc ręce na ramionach towarzyszy, i coś do siebie szeptali. Chwilę później rozległ się pierwszy gwizdek i piłkarze przystąpili do gry.

Zaczęli _Oranje_. Chyba wyszli na murawę z przekonaniem, że mecz wygra się sam, bo zaczęli powoli wyprowadzać pierwszą akcję i byli dogłębnie zdumieni, gdy piłkę przejął młody, zaledwie osiemnastoletni pomocnik Ndemi Waris. Natychmiast podał ją do Murumbiego Azu, który popędził w kierunku bramki Holendrów, mijając przeciwników tak, jakby tamci stali w miejscu. Przy strzale z dystansu zabrakło mu jednak precyzji, bo tylko obił nogi holenderskim obrońcom, ale i tak przeciwnicy zostali trochę postraszeni. Już w pierwszej minucie Wakanda miała szansę na zdobycie gola!

Kolejne podejście Holendrów było bardziej dokładne. Tym razem to obrona Wakandy jakoś się zagapiła i przepuściła duet napastników, De Jonga i Jansena, którzy, szybko wymieniając podania, wdarli się w pole karne. Było dwóch na dwóch, i De Jong praktycznie wychodził na setkę.

— O nie! — zawołała Shuri. — A zaczęli tak dobrze!

Wszyscy widzieli już piłkę w siatce. Wszyscy, poza Ngarĩm Nkono, który stał na straży wakandyjskiej bramki. Ubrany w czerń od stóp do głów, z rękawicami włącznie, przypominał czarną panterę — zresztą właśnie taki przydomek nadali mu fani. I ze zwinnością pantery ustawił się tak dobrze, że De Jong strzelił prosto w niego. Niebezpieczna sytuacja została zażegnana.

Przez kolejnych dwadzieścia minut gra toczyła się od bramki do bramki. Holendrzy częściej znajdowali się przy piłce i częściej atakowali, ale to, czego Wakandzie brakowało technicznie i w ograniu na wielkich imprezach, nadrabiali sercem. Grali tak, jakby wynik tego meczu miał przełożenie na los świata. Obrona zamieniała się w zasieki i wilcze doły. Nkono dwoił się i troił, za każdym razem ustawiając się dokładnie tam, dokąd zmierzała piłka. Zdążył zgasić kilka potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacji, śmiało wychodząc na przedpole. Pokrzykiwał na obrońców, bo parę razy niepotrzebnie zaplątali mu się pod nogami, chociaż dawał znak, że będzie opuszczać bramkę. Po każdej takiej interwencji Shuri podskakiwała na swoim miejscu, klaszcząc w dłonie i głośno dopingując bramkarza. T’Challa nie zauważył takiej żywiołowej reakcji, gdy Wakanda dochodziła do jakiejś sytuacji strzeleckiej.

— Czy w piłce nie powinno raczej czekać się na bramki? — zauważył z rozbawieniem.

— Może ty. Ja oglądam mecz inaczej.

— Co to znaczy „inaczej”?

— Czekam na obrony. Nie daj się, Ngarĩ!

De Jong właśnie rąbnął z dystansu, z siłą, jakby huknął z armaty, ale Nkono pokazał, że z nim nie takie numery. Wyskoczył jak na sprężynie, wysoko wyciągając prawą rękę, i czubkami palców przeniósł piłkę nad poprzeczką.

Holendrzy zyskali rzut rożny, ale nic im z tego nie przyszło. Dośrodkowanie było idealne, ale Nkono znów dobrze się ustawił i przechwycił piłkę. Szybko wprowadził ją ponownie do gry, przyczyniając się do zapoczątkowania wspanialej kontry. Obrońcy Holendrów, normalnie nie popełniający większych błędów, tym razem dali złapać się daleko od pola karnego. Nie byli w stanie dopędzić Murumbiego Azu, który biegnąc z piłką przy nodze i tak zdołał ich wyprzedzić.

Holenderski bramkarz, De Vries, widząc, co się święci, wypadł z bramki, próbując skrócić kąt, ale Azu jakimś sposobem zdążył oddać strzał. Piłka poszła trochę krzywo i trafiła w dalszy słupek, ale wpadła do siatki.

Pierwsza bramka zdobyta przez Wakandę w historii padła w dwudziestej trzeciej minucie. Azu utonął pod stosem rzucających się na niego radośnie kolegów z drużyny. Wydawało się, że przybiegła do niego cała ławka rezerwowych, nie wyłączając fizjoterapeutów i sztabu technicznego. Trener Ukhozi, który wyniósł Wakandyjską reprezentację na wyżyny, padł w ramiona swojego asystenta. Nkono, odseparowany od zespołu, uklęknął w bramce i wzniósł ręce i oczy ku niebu, by podziękować bogini Bast.

Holendrzy nie zdążyli się dobrze pozbierać, gdy sytuacja się powtórzyła. Ich kolejny atak spalił na panewce. Nkono, mając pełen ogląd pola gry, rozejrzał się, dostrzegł wysuniętego do przodu Azu i celnym wykopem posłał piłkę dobre siedemdziesiąt metrów do przodu. Napastnik nie miał w zwyczaju marnować takich prezentów. Strzelił potężnie tuż zza linii pola karnego. De Vries był bez szans, a jego konkurent po przeciwnej stronie boiska właśnie zaliczył asystę.

Od jednej do drugiej akcji minęły zaledwie cztery minuty. Wśród holenderskich fanów na stadionie zapanowała absolutna cisza. Natomiast neutralna część widzów wyraźnie sympatyzowała już z afrykańskimi piłkarzami, i aktywnie wspierała wakandyjskich kibiców, którzy dosłownie oszaleli. Azu, który był strzelcem także drugiej bramki, wyskoczył za osłonę trybun, pomiędzy fotoreporterów, zdejmując koszulkę (i tym samym prezentując imponujące tatuaże, pokrywające jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową), a połowa zespołu ruszyła za nim. Zostali zapędzeni z powrotem na boisko przez urugwajskiego sędziego, który prowadził spotkanie (nie omieszkał obdarzyć Azu żółtą kartką).

Holendrzy zaczęli się denerwować, i ze zdenerwowania zaczęli grać bardzo brutalnie. Natomiast Wakandyjscy piłkarze praktycznie nie faulowali. Wbrew wszelkim prawidłom, rządzącym nowoczesnym futbolem, zatrzymywani niejednokrotnie w bezpardonowy sposób przez przeciwnika, który celował nie tyle w piłkę, co w nogi, podnosili się niemal natychmiast. Sędzia wykazywał się jednak sokolim wzrokiem i karał wszystkie przewinienia żółtymi kartkami, co nieco ostudziło głowy Holendrów.

Tuż pod koniec pierwszej połowy, De Jong po lekkim zderzeniu z jednym z obrońców, Keino Gyanem, widowiskowo przewrócił się na murawę. Zwinął się w kulkę i wturlał w pole karne. Jego reakcja była taka, jakby co najmniej urwało mu nogę. Gyan obserwował to ze zdumieniem, rozkładając ręce, a Nkono zabezpieczył piłkę i obdarzył przeciwnika pogardliwym spojrzeniem, jakby zastanawiał się, co tu się właściwie dzieje i co mu się wala po terytorium. Potem zerknął na sędziego, czekając na jego werdykt, podobnie jak pozostali wakandyjscy zawodnicy.

Wyglądało to na zwykłą grę ciałem, ale wszyscy holenderscy piłkarze mieli oczywiście na ten temat inne zdanie, i błyskawicznie obskoczyli sędziego. Ten jednak nie stracił zimnej krwi.

— Niedobrze, będzie karny — zaniepokoił się T’Challa, który nie widział dobrze całej sytuacji (ukradkiem sprawdził na swoim telefonie tag tshuri i zrobiło mu się trochę słabo).

— Spokojnie braciszku, jest VAR — powiedziała Shuri z zimnym spokojem.

Sędzia dostał najwidoczniej wiadomość od asystentów i pobiegł do monitora, zweryfikować całą sytuację. Po chwili rozległ się gwizdek, oznaczający wznowienie gry. Karnego nie było. Kapitan Holendrów usiłował jeszcze dyskutować, ale zyskał tylko tyle, że obejrzał żółtą kartkę. Chwilę później zakończyła się pierwsza połowa.

— Jeszcze czterdzieści pięć minut tego szaleństwa — T’Challa usłyszał mruknięcie Okoye. Chyba nie przepadała za piłką.

W czasie przerwy konwersacja w loży honorowej toczyła się raczej niemrawo. Zastępca pani ambasador nadrabiał miną. Shuri z ożywieniem donosiła, co dzieje się na Twitterze pod tagiem #HOLWAK. Pojawiały się już pierwsze reakcje, a nawet memy z De Jongiem-kulką. Na oficjalnym profilu reprezentacji Wakandy prowadzono relację na żywo; posty wstawiano co parę minut.

Na drugą połowę _Oranje_ wyszli z silną determinacją, żeby odwrócić losy spotkania, a reprezentacja Wakandy z równie mocnym postanowieniem, by im to wszelkimi siłami uniemożliwić. Ponownie zbili się w kółeczko. Dało się zauważyć, że najsilniejszym zaangażowaniem w motywowaniu drużyny wykazywał się Nkono.

Od pierwszej minuty Holendrzy rzucili się do ataku pozycyjnego, prezentując miażdżącą wręcz przewagę w posiadaniu piłki. Dało to efekty. Gyan trochę się pogubił i wsadził nogę nie tam, gdzie trzeba, nie widząc innego sposobu na zatrzymanie nacierającego Jansena. Przeciwnik upadł, podcięty, a Holendrom, zupełnie zresztą słusznie, przyznano rzut wolny tuż zza pola karnego. Mieli realną szansę na zdobycie gola, bo zawsze po mistrzowsku rozgrywali stałe fragmenty gry, zwłaszcza z takiej odległości. Wymarzona sytuacja do odwrócenia losów spotkania.

Nkono ustawił sobie mur, osłaniając lewą część bramki. Sam zaś przesunął się na linii nieco w prawo, by zabezpieczyć drugą część. Przyczajony, w pozycji obronnej, przypominał prężącą się do skoku panterę.

De Jong popatrzył uważnie, przymierzył i tak podkręcił piłkę, że ta śmignęła nad głowami wyskakującego muru, opadła pięknym łukiem i poleciała w kierunku lewego okienka.

Ale Nkono, kolejny raz wykazując się nieprawdopodobnym wręcz refleksem, rzucił się w kierunku lewego słupka. Przebiegł dwa długie kroki i wyskoczył w powietrze. W ostatniej chwili zdołał sparować piłkę i wybić na aut. De Jong złapał się za głowę. W dziewięć dziesięciu przypadkach na sto taki strzał zostałby zamieniony na bramkę. Nie tym razem. Shuri wrzasnęła T’Challi nad uchem. Nawet Okoye na moment opuściła swoją maskę i wyraziła oszczędną aprobatę. Co dokładnie powiedziała, T’Challa nie miał pojęcia, bo ryk wakandyjskich kibiców zagłuszył wszystko. W tym momencie nawet gdyby zawaliły się ściany stadionu, nikt absolutnie nie zwróciłby na to uwagi. Gyan i Azu, nie posiadając się z radości, uściskali swojego bramkarza, a potem prędko wrócili na pozycje, bo Holendrzy mieli kolejny rzut rożny, już ósmy w tym spotkaniu. I ponownie nic im z tego nie przyszło, bo obrońcy Wakandy wybili dośrodkowanie daleko w pole.     

W drugiej połowie Wakanda miała jeszcze jedną dobrą szansę na zdobycie bramki, z rzutu rożnego (jedynego, jaki zdobyli w tej części meczu). Azu posłał piłkę w pole karne, a wysoki obrońca Tsoumou dołożył głowę, ale piłka odbiła się od górnej poprzeczki. Holendrzy odetchnęli. I znów przejęli inicjatywę.     

Ostatnie dziesięć czy piętnaście minut zamieniło się w istną obronę Central Wakandy. Zawodnicy w zasadzie nie wychodzili poza swoją część boiska, zagęszczając pole gry i pozostawiając na połowie przeciwnika jedynie Azu, który czyhał na ewentualne długie podanie i wyjście z kontrą. Widocznie trener polecił drużynie utrzymać korzystny wynik i oszczędzać siły na kolejne spotkania. Wiedział, że Włochy i Stany Zjednoczone na pewno obejrzą mecz przeciwników i wyjdą na boisko już z zupełnie innym nastawieniem.      — Nie strzelą im, nie strzelą, prawda, że im nie strzelą?! — Shuri wbiła palce w ramię T’Challi.

Holendrzy rzucili się do coraz bardziej rozpaczliwych ataków, bombardując bramkę Nkono. Jednak gdy on stał na staży, siatka zdawała się kurczyć, a słupki nikły w oddali. Zawodnicy _Oranje_ doszli najwidoczniej do wniosku, że jedyny sposób na pokonanie bramkarza to niemal dosłownie wjechanie z piłką do bramki. I z tym zamysłem przypuścili kolejny atak. Jakoś udało im się przedrzeć we trójkę pomiędzy wakandyjską obroną. Zawodnicy jedni po drugim padali w polu karnym, usiłując wybić piłkę spod nóg De Jongowi, który mijał ich w rozpaczliwej serii zwodów. Nkono, ostatnia linia obrony, rzucił się na ziemię w momencie, gdy holenderski napastnik, znajdujący się nie dalej niż na trzecim metrze, składał się do strzału. Bramkarz Wakandy odbił piłkę, ale ta skozłowała prosto do przeciwnika, Jansena, który czaił się tuż za polem bramkowym. Błyskawicznie dołożył nogę. Shuri wydała z siebie jęk. To musiało wpaść! Piłka, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, wędrowała prosto w środek siatki. Wakandyjscy zawodnicy, część z nich leżąc na ziemi, bezradnie odprowadzali ją wzrokiem. Kibice Holendrów już poderwali się z miejsc. Ale wcześniej poderwał się Nkono. Jak czarna błyskawica rzucił się w stronę futbolówki i wybił ją, gdy znajdowała się już na wysokości linii. Obrońcy pospiesznie wykopali piłkę na aut.     

— Czy to nie wpadło do siatki? Nie wybijał już ze środka? — zaniepokoiła się Shuri.     

— Zaraz sprawdzą. Goal-technology — mruknęła Okoye.     

Shuri i T’Challa posłali jej zaskoczone spojrzenia.     

— To, że nie oglądam na co dzień piłki, nie znaczy, że się na niej zupełnie nie znam. — Generał tylko wzruszyła ramionami.     

Po chwil na ogromnych ekranach, wiszących w narożnikach stadionu, pojawiło się powtórzenie całej sytuacji i zbliżenie na piłkę od góry. W momencie, gdy wybijał ją Nkono, nie zdążyła jeszcze przejść przez linię całym swoim obwodem. Gola nie było.     

Pod koniec meczu zawodnicy Wakanady, dotychczas broniący się nie tylko ofiarnie, ale mądrze, popełnili błąd. Keino Gyan, dotychczas sprawujący się bez zarzutu, sprokurował rzut karny, przypadkowo zmieniając tor lotu piłki ręką — nie zdążył jej schować, gdy De Jong strzelił prosto w niego. Załamany, schował twarz, zakrywając ją uniesioną koszulką. Była osiemdziesiąta czwarta minuta. Shuri zasłoniła usta. T’Challa poczuł jak mocniej zabiło mu serce. Podczas gry było sporo przerw, sędzia mógł doliczyć nawet pięć minut. Jeśli teraz Holandia zdobędzie bramkę kontaktową, złapie wiatr w żagle i za wszelką cenę będzie chciała wcisnąć drugą. Remis wydarty po takim meczu, pełnym poświęceń i zaangażowania, byłby małą katastrofą.     

De Jong starannie ułożył piłkę na punkcie wyznaczającym jedenasty metr. Udeptał trawę, nie patrząc na dotychczas niepokonanego bramkarza. Nkono krążył przed swoją bramką, nie spuszczając wzroku z przeciwnika. Sędzia stanowczo kazał mu ustawić się na linii. Bramkarz cofnął się do bramki. Powoli uniósł ręce, potem przybrał postawę do obrony, próbując odczytać zamiary przeciwnika. Okrzyki i gwizdy na stadionie stały się ogłuszający, przypominając brzęczenie roju szerszeni. Kibice Holendrów, siedzący za bramką Nkono, za wszelką cenę chcieli rozproszyć bramkarza.     

De Jong wziął rozbieg i kopnął tak, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.     

Piłka poszybowała dość wysoko, w lewą część bramki, właściwie poza zasięgiem bramkarza. Ale Nkono rzucił się we właściwą stronę, wyciągnął lewą rękę i sparował piłkę na poprzeczkę. Odbiła się od murawy, wciąż znajdując się w obrębie boiska. Pierwsi dopadli do niej Holendrzy. Nkono przeturlał się i błyskawicznie znalazł się z powrotem na nogach, zabezpieczając bramkę przy słupku. Piłka, kopnięta trochę na odlew przez Jansena, znalazła drogę do pola bramkowego, ale samej akcji nie miał już kto zamknąć. Obrońcy Wakandy pospiesznie ją wykopali, chyba po raz setny.     

Możliwe, że Shuri złapała go za ramię, możliwe, że za głowę. T’Challa nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, wiedział tylko, że zerwał się z miejsca, wrzeszcząc ile tchu w płucach. Zupełnie nie po królewsku.     

W tym momencie na ławce w strefie technicznej Wakandy nie siedział już nikt. Wszyscy stali przy linii.     

To, co działo się w ciągu kilku ostatnich minut meczu, było trudne do opisania. Zawodnicy wcale nie zwolnili tempa — Holendrzy walczyli do ostatniej sekundy o zdobycie honorowego gola, a Wakanda broniła się wszelkimi siłami. Jeszcze w ostatniej minucie De Jong oddał silny strzał w pole karne, w które wbiegł praktycznie cały zespół _Oranje_. Pomarańcz zmieszał się z zielono-czerwonymi strojami Wakandyjczyków. Pomiędzy tymi kolorami mignęła czerń. Nkono ostatni raz wyskoczył w górę, chwycił pewnie piłkę i przypadł do ziemi, przytulając ją do piersi. Holendrzy o mało co nie weszli mu na głowę. Możliwe, że nawet któryś mu przykopał, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia, bo Nkono nie wypuścił futbolówki z rąk. Pozostał już w tej pozycji, bo sędzia właśnie zagwizdał trzykrotnie, kończąc mecz.     

W tym samym momencie rezerwowi zawodnicy Wakandy wypadli na boisko, bo dołączyć do ludzkiego kłębu, który utworzył się w miejscu, w którym znajdował się Nkono. Bramkarz kompletnie utonął pod skaczącymi na niego kolegami z drużyny. Miał duży udział w osiągnięciu korzystnego wyniku, zachowując czyste konto.     

Holendrzy stanęli albo usiedli na murawie, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na tablicę wyników.     

Mecz zakończył się sensacyjnym rezultatem 0:2. Shuri z radosnym okrzykiem padła T’Challi w ramiona. Zastępca pani ambasador wydusił z siebie nawet dość szczere gratulacje. Okoye westchnęła ciężko, prosząc Bast o łaskę w czasie, gdy jej rodaków opanuje futbolowe szaleństwo. Wspomniała coś o nadmuchiwaniu balonu oczekiwań.   

Później okazało się, że Holendrzy oddali dziewiętnaście strzałów, z czego mniej niż połowa poszła w światło bramki. Nkono obronił osiem. Po pierwszej rundzie więcej interwencji na koncie miał tylko meksykański bramkarz Guillermo Ochoa. Wakanda zaś strzelała w sumie cztery razy; dwa poszły w światło bramki, i dokładnie te dwa zostały zamienione na gole.     

Tag #HOLWAK w mgnieniu oka zdominowały wpisy poświęcona wakandyjskiej reprezentacji. Nikt już nie zapisywał błędnie imion i nazwisk zawodników. Waris, Azu, Nkono i inni zawodnicy na moment znaleźli się na ustach wszystkich.     

A przygoda Wakandy na Mundialu dopiero się rozpoczęła.

**Koniec**

**Author's Note:**

> Z różnych względów ten fik to dość mocne AU. Raczej trudno dopasować go do konkretnego punktu timeline MCU. Powiedzmy ogólnie, że dzieje się to jakoś „po Thanosie”. Poza tym wiem, że w Wakandzie nazwisk, jako takich nie ma, ale pozwoliłam sobie tutaj na odstępstwo.
> 
> W samym opisie meczu znajduje się kompilacja co najmniej kilkunastu nawiązań. Prawie wszystko, co tam się dzieje, wydarzyło się naprawdę, w różnych meczach, na różnych imprezach, a wyczyny przypisane Nkono zostały dokonane przez paru(nastu?) moich ulubionych bramkarzy. Nazwiska holenderskich piłkarzy są zmyślone, a wakandyjskich tylko częściowo. ;)


End file.
